Currently, software platforms offer interfaces to handle basic functionalities of landmarks and other types of private user information. For example, conventional platforms have interfaces for saving and searching for geographical location information, such as coordinates and/or addresses. However, such interfaces are implemented by each application that uses landmarks separately. Further, common dialog interfaces used by various applications are limited to specific functions, such as saving and searching. Computer applications do not obtain information using a common interface for any function.
As a example, a software application that provides a map, such as a mapping program or a GPS program, can display standard landmarks on the map and allow a user to add additional, user-defined landmarks. Such user-defined landmarks can be considered private data. Conventional platforms that run such programs require that such the mapping software application request user-defined landmark information using a dialog user interface from the software application. Such dialog user interfaces may differ from software application to software application.
Thus, there is a need for shared landmark user interfaces. Further, there is a need for applications to be able to utilize user sensitive information with a common interface. Even further, there is a need to offer common dialogs for any information used by a computer application.